


Hunger

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: Soulless Killer [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, F/M, Face Slapping, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Soulless!Sam, Verbal Humiliation, murder fucking, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a hungry ghoul, but Sam Winchester is hungry for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

You were furious. You'd put off feeding for so long. You knew there were hunters closing in on you. You were scared. A lone ghoul wouldn't be much of a match against a pair of competent hunters. But you were hungry. _So_ hungry and your chosen victim had made it so easy.

Just before you could sink your teeth in your vision went black. You woke up somewhere cold and unfamiliar. There was a man standing across from you leaning against the wall and looking impatient. He was tall and strong with long brown hair. His eyes were dark but not with anger. They were simply cold.

"I wondered when you were gonna wake up. It's no fun if you're unconscious."

You tried to stand up but your limbs felt heavy. You couldn't push yourself to your feet with you hands cuffed behind your back. You were trapped against a support beam, possibly in the same house whose occupant you had failed to devour.

The man pushed off from the wall and strode towards you. "There aren't many things I find pleasure in these days, but I gotta say, nothing gets me off like a struggle."

His grin made you shiver. He crouched down but with his height he still hovered over you. "Still can't move? It'll wear off soon. Don't worry. I won't touch you until you can scream."

Even if you were a blood thirsty killer, you'd never thought of yourself as a sadist. It was more of a eat to live thing. You just happened to crave human flesh and organs and animals didn't really do it for you, but you didn't go out of your way to hurt anyone. It's kind of how you ended up alone in the first place. This guy though... he wasn't playing around. Just looking into his eyes made your heart race. This guy could drown puppies without batting an eye.

You cleared your throat and were relieved to find that your voice was working. "Please, just let me go. I haven't done anything wrong!"

He cocked his head. "Don't bother. I know what you are, ghoul. I've seen your teeth and I know that you're alone."

"So you're the hunter that's been following me. Where's your friends?"

"No friends. Just me."

"There's no way." You stared in disbelief. A single hunter got the drop on you. Your hunger must have been severe enough to drown out your other senses.

"What can I say? I'm smarter than the average bear." There was that grin again. "So can you wiggle your toes yet? I've got somewhere to be."

"Sorry, to be such an inconvenience." You could, in fact, wiggle your toes and finger, but the rest of you was still immobile.

The gave a heavy sigh. "I'm tired of waiting." He reached around you and heard the click of the cuffs as your limp arms were freed. Then he swatted you with one large hand sending you crashing hard onto your shoulder. You grunted and glared up at him. "Just let me know when you're ready to fight back."

He tore open the front of your jeans and roughly maneuvered them down to your knees. "Nice panties." He smacked your ass with a large heavy hand and you looked at him out of the corner of your eye with irritation.

The panties were cute, white with pink flowers. Part of the good girl persona you were wearing. To long fingers squeezed between your thighs to trace your labia through the cotton. You shivered and unconsciously licked you lips. Still, if you could move, you'd rip this ass hole to shreds and eat the pieces.

The hunter hummed thoughtfully. "You're the kind of slut that gets wet even when she says she doesn't want it, aren't ya?" Sure enough you could feel the panties clinging to you when he pulled his fingers away now that they were sticky and damp.

"Fuck you," you growled.

"Hate to curb your enthusiasm, but I'm gonna do that wether you want it or not. I don't really care either way, but it's better for me if you aren't dry. No body wants to stick their dick in a dry hole."

He watched him put two fingers in his mouth and pull them away slick with spit. You tried to squirm away but your muscles weren't responding to your brain.

The hunter pushed you panties to one side and shoved both fingers into your cunt.

It hurt. He didn't bother trying for gentleness, only looking to stretch you out and get you wet enough to fuck. His fingers curled to find your g-spot and you couldn't help but clench around him and bite your lip on a whimper.

"Good girl," he said mockingly. His other hand reached up to grope you breats. "It's been a while since I fucked a bitch. Think I wanna cum on your tits."

It was too much to hope that he wouldn't penetrate you with his dick.

He grabbed your shirt tight in his fist, then grabbed it in his teeth tearing the fabric. He shoved your bra up to let your breasts free. Then he bent over to take a nipple in his mouth. He sucked and his tongue flicked over the hard bud just right. You moaned and your hips wiggled trying to get his fingers deeper. Slowly you were getting more feeling in your body, but not enough to get away or to fight.

Teeth pressed into you soft skin. The hunter was still sucking and biting, not making wet sucking sounds against your breast, but his teeth had his mouth locked on to your body.

Pain sparked through you as he released his hold and blood rested back in. He pulled his fingers out and held them in front of your face.

"I think you're wet enough, don't you?"

He reached for his belt and you watched he pulled his cock free. You'd seen it bulging out of his pants before, but yoh hadn't imagined it could be so big.

"You put that thing in me and I'll bite it off first chance I get, I swear it."

The hunter grinned. "I want you to try."

You tried to wiggle away as he held you in place, but you could hardly move. He held his giant cock in one giant hand. He pushed you panties aside with the wet head of his cock, then he slowly started to push it.

Two fingers hadn't been enough to prepare you. As the wide head pushed in it spread you open more than you could take. You gasped and your eyes watered with the pain.

The hunter moaned. "That's what I've been craving. Nothing beats that tight wet heat."

Once the head was in he pushed a little faster pushing the air from your lungs along with it until he hit your cervix, not even all the way in.

"Hey, I think you're the deepest cunt I ever had," he announced like you'd broken some kind of world record. "I almost fit." He rocked his hips like he was trying to get deeper but you felt him collide with you cervix again. You'd be bruised for sure.

You arms tensed as he started to pull out, the friction too much paired with the burning stretch. That's when you realised you could move. You waited until he was all the way out, then turned and kneed the side of his head. You got up on you hands and knees and tried to crawl away towards the door, too unsteady to trust your legs, but big hands wrapped around your ankles and dragged you backward.

A cold laughed echoed off the cement walls. "Yeah, try to get away. Make me hurt you. Cuz I will. I'll get off watching you cry."

You kicked and grabbed at the floor, but the son of bitch was strong. He pulled you right onto his lap and impaled you on his dick. You were almost subdued by the pleasure of being stuffed, but you were too angry to be stopped.

He pushed you down flat on your stomach as you flailed. His knees pushed into the back of your calves and his giant hands pinned your wrists to the hard floor.

"Fight me. You can do it." He started to fuck you. Slow, hard, and confident. His cocky voice chiming overhead. "Come on, you're a big bad monster right? You gonna just let me rape you? Maybe that's what you want. Maybe you want my big cock splitting your cunt open. Maybe your nothing but a cock slut."

You tried kicking him again. You tried squirming out from under him. You tried to get your arms free. It was almost imhuman how strong he was. He laughed at you attempts.

His cock rammed your cervix on even thrust, but you hand to admit it felt good. You wanted to cum and you couldn't hide it once your pussy started to clench around him. You hips rocked trying to get him deeper. He laughed again. 

"Just what I thought. The bitch is cock hungry. You gonna cum on my cock, hm?" he taunted.

That's too bad. 'Cause I'm cuming on those tits."

He pulled out and flipped you around onto your back you tried to fight again but he slapped you hard across the face and by the time your head stopped spinning he was kneeling with you hands pinned betwen your sides and his legs. You couldn't reach to kick him and you couldn't get away. He hovered above you, one hand jerking his giant, beautiful, horrible cock.

"If you're a good girl and catch some of it in your mouth, I'll eat you out." He smirked.

It was almost worth it. The son of a bitch was gorgeous and you were desperate to get off, but there was no way in hell you were going to actively participate in you own rape.

"Go to hell," you snarled.

He laughed again. "My soul's already there."

His free hand grabbed one of you nipples and twisted, pulling away from you chest. You cried out and the sound pulled him over the edge. Hot, sticky, cum covered your heaving chest. You flinched when you felt it land on your tongue and you were frozen in disgust.

The hunter smirked as he rubbed himself clean against your stomach. "I guess a deal's a deal."

He slid down, his strong legs now pinning yours to the floor. He held both yor wrists in one hand and with the other he tore away your panties.

"Don't touch me! Stop!"

His tongue ran over your wet folds. He slurped up your wetness and licked his lips like he was eating dessert. Then he dove back, his tongue probing at your hole, then flicking yout click. He sucked gently on the senstive nub then licked over it again. He circled it with his thumb and his mouth moved down to catch the cum flowing from your pussy. He lapped it up like he couldn't get enough.

You couldn't even fight anymore. Your hips rocked searching for more friction and moaned continuously, screaming when you finally came, the hunter's fingers on your clit and his tongue in you pussy.

He sat up with a smile, his cheeks shiny with your cum.

You closed your eyes to tired to fight anymore and too sated to care. You didn't even feel what came next.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
